Lans thoughts on tea
by Sderai
Summary: wierd title aye! Lans thought on THAT scene in book one. R&R please!


AN: heres the promised LanNyneave story. taken directly from EYe of the World. Sorry I can't tell yout he page numbers or anything. I'm not very usefull when it comes to that. the Italics are Lan POV/ thoughts etc. the rest is almost unedited RJ- ness. remember though- I'm a kiwi, and it's difficult to understand the idea of large areas of nothing but desert (well, the Blight) so. Read and REveiw to tell me whats wrong.

Rand found sleep impossible, even with the Aes Sedai stretched out a span away to shield his dreams. It was the thick air that kept him, awake. Loial's soft snores were a rumble that made Perrin's seem non- existent, but they did not stop weariness from claiming the others.

The Warder was still awake, seated not far from him with his sword across his knees, watching the night. To Rand's surprise, so was Nyneave.

The wisdom looked at Lan silently for a long time. Then poured a cup of tea and brought it to him. When he reached out she did not let go right away. "I should have known you would be a King," she said quietly.

_Light Nyneave. I can't, don't ask me to. I want to, have wanted to._

Her eyes were steady on the Warders face, but her voice trembled slightly. Lan looked back at her just as intently.

_The boy watches. Moiraine may awake soon. I mustn't, shouldn't._

It seemed that the Warders face actually softened. "I am not a King, Nyneave.

_You must understand, you must_

Just a man. A man without as much to his name as even the meanest farmer's croft."

_It's true, burn me. Sometimes I wish is weren't, especially with you._

Nyneave's voice steadied. "Some women don't ask for land, or gold. Just the man."

_You must understand, Nyneave. Please! Light, you must!_

"And the man who would ask her to accept so little would not be worthy of her.

_None could be worthy of you. Not even Artur Hawking himself._

"You are a remarkable women, as beautiful as the sunrise, as fierce as a warrior. You are a lioness, Wisdom."

_And that's the truth. I wish it weren't, but it is._

"A Wisdom seldom weds." She paused to take a deep breath, as if steeling herself.

_Ko'di has to hold against this._

"But if I go to Tar Valon, it may be that I will be something other than a Wisdom."

_Please, understand me. I must not be weak!_

"Aes Sedai marry as seldom as Wisdoms. Few men can live with so much power in a wife, dimming them by her radiance whether she wishes to or not.

_Though if you weren't one such, the men would flock. No! stop it. Ko'di._

"Some men are strong enough. I know one such." If there could have been any doubt, her look left none as to whom she meant.

_Oh that look. Light, those eyes! No! NO! Ko'di. I am feelingless, nothing, at one with surroundings._

"All I have is a sword, and a war I cannot win, but can never stop fighting."

_And a horse and the clothes I wear. No kingdom, defiantly not. I shall NOT raise the banner and lead them into death._

"I've told you I care nothing for that.

_And that may well kill us both. _

Light, you've made me say more than is proper already. Will you shame me to the point of asking you?"

_Never, Nyneave, would I shame you. Oh Light, I must not break, and I must not weep here, for Moiraine is waking. . ._

"I will never shame you."

_And now she will cry, and I must go, and fast. Why doesn't Rand sleep?_

The gentle tone, like a caress, sounded odd to Rand's ears in the Warders voice, but it made Nyneaves eyes brighten. "I will hate the man you choose because he is not me, and love him if he makes you smile.

_There ,it has been said, I should go, before I break. _

No woman deserves the sure knowledge of widows black as her bride price, you least of all."

_My hand must not shake, the cup should make no noise. Moiraine is waking. Farewell Nyneave, I shall not allow you to be broken._

He set the untouched cup on the ground and rose. "I must check the horses."

Nyneave remained there, kneeling, after he had gone.

Sleep or no, Rand closed his eyes. He did not think that Wisdom would like it if he watched her cry.

AN2: press the flaxflower coloured button and give me a reveiw. It's set to send reveiw for a reason people!

Sderai


End file.
